


Everything is Better With You

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Party, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday Dolph, I love these dorks, M/M, surprise birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: Dolph comes home to an unexpected surprise. And while he usually doesn't mind such things, he was very adamant about this one.(Or Mike throws a surprise party for Dolph's 38th birthday, even though he was told not to.)





	Everything is Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Dolph Ziggler! Here's a little piece to celebrate 38 wonderful years of life (for him). And for some reason, I can't ever write them without a little angst sprinkled in it. Enjoy!
> 
> It's a little late, as I usually am, but it's here now!
> 
> Usual disclaimer: I do not own or know anyone mentioned in this story. The story is completely 100% fiction.

Mike was freaking out a little. When he looked at his phone for a time check, his heart rate picked up and his adrenaline kicked into overdrive. Okay, he was freaking out a lot. The people who were invited, just some friends from work and family, were milling around, waiting for Mike to give them any direction, but he was too busy wondering where the hell the cake was that he had sent Zack to get an _hour_ ago. If Zack bumped into a certain someone on the way in, or if he was too late, the whole thing was going to be wasted.

Well, okay, he was being a little dramatic. He just wanted it to be perfect. If it went great, that might make up for the fact he wasn't actually supposed to be doing what he was planning on doing.

"Mike, what are we waiting for, exactly? Other than our guest of honor?" Mike checked his phone again, sweat starting to bead along his upper lip. They have ten minutes, max, before he would arrive, and Zack was nowhere to be found.

"We're waiting for Ryder to get back with the damn cake. I didn't realize it was going to take so long." His mom approached him, nibbling on a chip.

"Michael, stop worrying. Everything will be fine. He'll love it, no matter what happens, because it's you. His friends are here, his family is here, and you're here. It will be wonderful. Okay?" Mike tried to listen to her, tried to push away the anxiety gnawing at his stomach, but all he felt was queasy.

"Thanks mom. I would still like Zack to hurry up, though. It would make me feel better." She simply nodded and faded into the small crowd. Everyone knew there was no use trying to make him feel better when he was worked up the way he was. It was better to just let him go. He'd never snap at his mother, but friends of his had felt the sting of his sharp tongue for trying to ease his nerves.

As the time drew near for their guest of honor to arrive, and Zack still wasn't back (and hadn't even sent a text), Mike gave up waiting and ushered everyone into their places, heart picking up it's pace as everyone scrambled to different parts of the room. Mike sent a silent prayer to whoever was up above, drew in a deep soothing breath, and rolled his shoulders like he was about to go into battle. Which, knowing his husband, could be just what he was about to do. 

"Quiet on the set! Can we please have quiet on the set?!" Someone playfully whisper-shouted, though Mike hushed them nearly instantly. He was so full of anxiety, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering up into his throat, that it was making him snappish. Silence hung in the air after, the energy buzzing around him like electricity before a lightning strike.

Finally, he heart the scratch of a key in the lock, followed by the jiggling of the knob. He straightened up, trying to look as he normally did and not like he was about to have a heart attack right then and there. The plan was for him to greet his beloved first, and then signal for everyone to jump up and shout surprise. He prayed his husband was going to be in a good mood so he would wait until afterwards to kill Mike for doing the one thing he asked him not to do.

"Get ready, guys." He whispered quickly, walking towards the door and away from the kitchen and living room where everyone was hiding. He hoped the darker lighting in the house wasn't a dead giveaway of what he was planning. Finally, the door opened, Mike smiling brightly and ready to pounce on the handsome man, but stopped short when it was not the rugged blonde he was expecting.

"Expecting someone else, Mikey?" Zack smirked at him, cake balanced carefully in one arm and his other hand closing the door behind him. Mike grumbled at him, leading him into the kitchen and flicking on the light.

"SURPRISE!!" Zack shrieked, Mike watching helplessly as the cake he'd paid a pretty penny for fell to the ground. The guests, looking everything from disappointed to amused at Zack's arrival, went back to milling around the room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Mike just glared at the splattered remains of the chocolate cake he'd ordered a week in advance, wondering how he always ended up with the worst luck.

Speaking of bad luck, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a familiar arm reached down into the mess and scooped up a taste of icing and cake.

"Mmmm, chocolate cake! So, what's the occasion?" Everyone in the room stared at him blankly for about five seconds before Zack signaled to them to say "surprise". Mike flinched, keeping his eyes averted. 

"Surprise? What's the surprise?" Mike counted to three in his head, knowing it was bound to hit him eventually. And when it did, who knows what might happen?

"Mike...please tell me this isn't what I think it is. Please tell me." The guests shuffled awkwardly, whispering just loud enough for him to hear.

"Now, Dolph, can't you guys wait until after people leave before you burn the house down? I mean, there's food, there was cake, and there will probably be music and beer. Let's just enjoy it, 'kay?" Mike looked over to the friend of Dolph's who had spoken, his throat tightening and cutting his breath off a little. 

"Yeah, okay. Someone show me to the beer. I'm going to need at least three this evening." And he was lead away, Mike deflating as soon as his husband left the room. Zack knelt down, scooping his finger through the splattered cake mess.

"I'm guessing by his reaction, and your ghost-white face, that this was not something you were supposed to do?" Zack gave him an amused smile, shaking his head as Mike crouched to help him clean up, tasting a bit of the cake himself and wishing it had not been splattered all over his (thankfully not carpeted) floor. Why he could not catch a break lately was beyond him.

"A few years ago, someone threw a surprise party for a family friend of ours. During the party, after the 'surprise' part, he pulled me aside and asked me to please never throw one for him for any birthday we celebrated together. He'd had a few people do it for him in the past, and he never liked them. But...I just, it was so perfect. I know I shouldn't have, and I know he's probably upset, and I know I'm an asshole for not respecting his request when it's his damn birthday, but Zack...I was just hoping maybe I could change that." They finished cleaning up the cake, Mike wincing as they dumped it in the trash, and headed towards where music was filtering into the kitchen. Dolph was laughing with some friends, looking ridiculously happy, which of course made Mike feel ridiculously happy.

"I think it'll be okay, Mizzle. He'll get over it. Just enjoy the party you planned. I'm going to find the missus." Zack dashed off, leaving Mike standing awkwardly in the doorway, watching everyone laughing and carrying on as they normally would. He shook off his thoughts, snatched up a random drink from the table, and pushed through the mingling bodies until he found the birthday boy.

"Mikey! There you are! I thought you and Zack were going to hide out in the kitchen all night." Mike sipped on his drink, wrinkling his nose when he realized he'd picked up the punch that Dolph adored, but that he absolutely hated. Well, what else should he expect from the way his night had gone so far?

"Yeah, well, I'm not one to avoid confrontation. You know that. Look, actually, can we talk? I know we said we would later, but I won't feel better until we do." Dolph gave him a long look, cup nearly to his lips, then nodded and handed his drink to their friend Johnny. Mike lead them back to the kitchen, relief washing over him as the music faded and they were alone. He handed his drink to Dolph, smiling sheepishly when the other man looked into the cup and then raised a brow at him.

"I accidentally picked up your favorite stupid drink." The blonde cracked a small smile, cheersing him before swallowing it all down in one go, setting the cup on the counter when he was finished.

"What did you want to talk about?" He took a deep breath, leaning his back against the island and looking the man in the eye. One thing they had in their relationship that many seemed to lack was great communication skills. They had had many arguments in the five years they'd been married, six they had dated, and the many years before of just friendship. They'd known each other a long time, had gotten quite familiar with each other, and it made everything about their current relationship so much easier.

Well, most of the time. They were still idiots sometimes.

"Look, I know you told me over and over that you didn't want a surprise party ever thrown for you, and I know you wanted really low-key this year, just you and me and maybe a couple of friends over some beer, but-" He cut off abruptly, a coughing fit taking over. A comforting hand massaged his shoulder as he struggled to get back on track, a deep blush crawling across his skin. 

"You okay, Mizanin?" Blinking the tears from his eyes, he nodded, feeling a laugh bubbling up in his throat.

"Nothing can seem to go right for me today. Your surprise was ruined, Zack was late with the cake, and now I can't even speak without a tickle forming in my throat! Damn! Anyway, I did all this because I was kind of hoping I could be the one to change your outlook on surprise birthday parties. I mean, have you ever been to one hosted by Mike Mizanin?" Dolph rolled his eyes and swept an arm to indicate the room they were in.

"I have, and honestly? It was pretty amusing. Look, I'm not really that mad. I'm annoyed that you didn't listen to me, but when do you ever? I knew what I was getting into when I asked you to marry me, and I have yet to be disappointed by you. The party? It's perfect. You know why?" Mike felt the blush flare underneath his skin, and if he didn't get some cool air on his skin soon, he just may melt. He was just so thankful the beautiful man before him wasn't going to rip his head off for doing exactly what he had said not to do.

"Because you don't have to blow out thirty-nine candles now?" Dolph laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, hugging him close and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"Because _you_ threw it for me. How can it possibly be bad if you're here? And you obviously put so much time and effort into doing this just for me. I can't be mad at you, even if your ass deserves it. I swear, I'd probably let you get away with murder." Mike chuckled.

"You know, my mom said something like that to me earlier. That you couldn't possibly be that upset with me because of how stupidly in love we are with each other. Or something like that anyway. As a side note, it's nice to know you'd let me get away with murder." His wonderful husband laughed, cupping a hand on his jaw and moving in for a longer kiss, which was, of course, interrupted by Zack storming into the room, his eyes more wild than usual.

"Guys, don't be mad, but I think someone just broke a dish or something in there. Also, I was sent to make sure Dolph didn't kill you, which, judging by the stupid starry-eyed look he's wearing, you guys have patched things up." He looked stupidly smug as he looked at them both. Mike had wondered, back when they were tentatively working towards a deeper relationship, how Zack would react, being their best friend and all. Needless to say, he had been, and still was, really supportive of them. And he was sometimes worse about their relationship than they were.

"I am _not_ starry-eyed, kid. Okay? I'm not some love-struck teenager." Zack scoffed at him, Mike looking between them and smiling. He knew Dolph and Zack could go all night long if he let them, but it was really too amusing. He couldn't break it up just yet.

"Yeah, okay, bro. You know you don't have to act tough anymore, right? You got the boy. You're allowed to be mushy with him now. It might make some of us barf, but you're allowed." Mike smothered a giggle, trying to remain impartial as the two friends bickered, but the blush he saw crawling up Dolph's tanned skin was just too cute.

"Shut up, Zack."

"Admit you have stars in your eyes thanks to our buddy, Michael, and I might." Okay, it was time to get to the whole reason Zack had interrupted them. Mike tugged Dolph towards him, giving Zack a look that he, for once, understood.

"Right, I need to show you what... someone... broke. Come on." Dolph was still glaring after him, his cheeks redder than before, so Mike pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Let it go, babe. Besides, I know I've definitely got stars in my eyes because of you. So it's fine. Let's just go see what happened and get back to the party." Zack had long disappeared through the doorway, but when he went to follow, Mike felt a tug on his arm.

"Hey, when everyone leaves, we can continue that conversation we were having. In private." Mike laughed, fondness and excitement bubbling up just as he heard something smash on the ground. Rolling their eyes, they headed back into the fray, Dolph going back to his friends and Mike going to investigate the glass object Zack had undoubtedly broken.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone notice the little FRIENDS reference in there? If not, it's when Zack gets scared and drops the cake on the ground. Hahahaha I couldn't help it! I love Mizler (Miz/Ziggler) and I love FRIENDS.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions for stories, please let me know! <3


End file.
